24 hrs in Sunnydale - Pt I
by Lymixan
Summary: A one-shot series about our favorite slayer Buffy. Buffy arrives in Sunnydale, and with that new troubles arrive as well. 1440 words (AN not included). Rated K .


AN:

This is the first story in a series of one-shots. the parts written in _Italic_ is notes from Buffy's diary.

This was written more or less for my own amusement, so if it's not to your liking, I'm sorry.

Hopefully Part II will be better then.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly enough.

All of the characters (except for my OC Ms. Kim who do belong to me), sceneries etc belongs to the creator of the show Joss Whedon.

With that said, please enjoy.

_._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sunnydale. A small town where nothing new ever happens._

_Yeah, that's what they said. In retrospect, that's the biggest joke I've ever heard._

_I suppose that for the story to make sense, we'll have to rewind the clock to 7:40 this morning_

_when me and my mother arrived to our new 'fabulous' house._

_**- Buffy**_

.

.

.

"Buffy, honey, have you got everything you need? We're supposed to be at the meeting with your new principal in 20 minutes,"

a soft voice was heard downstairs. Buffy rolled her eyes but replied anyway, "Yes, mom. Just give me a sec."

Buffy checked over her new room one last time before she grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs.

Joyce Summers greeted her 16 year old daughter in a motherly embrace, reminding herself that their new life in Sunnydale will undoubtedly be good for both of them.

The car ride to Sunndydale High was spent in absolute silence. Joyce kept trying to converse with her daughter, something Buffy obviously had no interest in.

It wasn't that Buffy doesn't care for her mother or anything, she simply had nothing in common with the curly woman in the driver's seat next to her.

When the white school building came in sight, Buffy sighed and cast an uncertain gaze over to her mother.

"You sure about this mom? I could have gotten a job instead, this place just looks so, _bland_."

Admittedly, Buffy was feeling both uncomfortable about the whole thing and very self-conscious.

Joyce put a hand over Buffy's left leg with understanding eyes gazing at the anxious blond. "Nervous?," she asked.

Buffy didn't answer, but then again she didn't have to. Her mother understood anyway.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll be fine," she said as soothingly as she could. "Who wouldn't like you?"

Buffy sent her a grateful glance and opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Have a good time, I know you're going to make friends right away. Just think positive."

Buffy nodded and closed the door. "And honey?" Buffy turned back to her smiling mother.

"Try not to get kicked out," Joyce said in a serious/half-jokingly voice. Buffy nodded and said, "I promise."

.

.

"Em, excuse me?" A dark haired woman looked up from her papers at the reception. She smiled a kind, friendly smile. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Buffy looked around the room before turning her gaze back to the woman, leaning over the desk, reading the name tag.

"Well, you see, miss... Kim. I'm looking for Principal Flutie's office. I've just enrolled to the school and am supposed to meet him, yet I can't seem to find the way."

Buffy paused, unsure of herself. "Could you perhaps, tell me which way to go?"

Ms. Kim showed another dazzling smile and pointed in the other direction down the hall. "Just follow the corridor, and then the door to the left. You can't miss it."

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much." Buffy took off the same direction Ms. Kim had showed her, not noticing how the friendly smile Ms. Kim kept plastered to her face

slowly turned less friendly and more vicious. Her dark eyes briefly flashed in a yellow shine. "No, thank _you_."

.

.

_Ok, so the meeting with principal Flutie probably could have gone much better than it did, but at least he doesn't seem the kind of guy to hold anything against you._

_History class was more or less a complete snorefest, I mean, it's not like we're at risk to have another pandemonium of the Black Plaque here, are we?_

_Well, from what I can tell at least my classmates seem all right. Unless you would count Harmony and Cordelia, of course._

_From what I've heard they're among the top 10 list of girls the guys around here want to claim, but they also happens to be the classical example of school bitches with a big capital B._

_Not exactly the type I'd like to call friends. Just follow me back to my first meeting with Willow and you'll understand why._

.

.

"Ok, that was pretty much a gimme but you passed the test," Cordelia joked.

Buffy said good in the type of register you might have when you're about to, I don't know, choke. Or hoping to be.

Cordelia stopped in front of a redheaded girl drinking water. "Willow! Nice dress," she said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears."

The redheaded girl named Willow looked down over her dress and then back to Cordelia. "Oh, my mom picked it out."

Cordelia smiled sardonically. "No wonder you're such a guy-magnet. Are you done?"

Willow cast a hurt look back to Cordelia and Buffy and then left the site without replying to Cordelia's snide comment.

Cordelia turned back to Buffy and said, "You want to fit in here, the first rule is 'know your losers'."

Buffy said nothing, and looked over to Willow's departing backside. "Once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid."

Cordelia's condescending tone was slowly tuned out by Buffy's own thoughts.

.

.

_It was obvious from that experience what type of person Cordelia was. Beautiful, but shallow._

_Caring, but oh so condescending. I really think that she could be a much sweeter girl_

_if she didn't insist on paying too much attention to other's perceptions of her._

_Anyway, my first meeting with Giles certainly was not something I'll forget about anytime soon._

_Although he means well, sometimes he can be kind of creepy._

.

.

Following Cordelia's advice, Buffy went to the school's library, in search for school text books.

"Hello?" The only thing the library filled with books appeared to be missing was people. "Is anybody here?"

Apparently not, Buffy thought and glanced over an old article about 3 young guys gone missing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand over her shoulder. Gasping she turned and saw a man in his late 30's standing right behind her, seemingly popped out of nowhere.

The spectacle wearing man smiled, asking with a British accent "Can I help you?" Nodding, Buffy told the man her problems. "I'm looking for some books. I'm new."

"Miss Summers," the man asked. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes," she said slowly. "How did you know?"

"I'm Mr. Giles. The librarian. I was told you were coming." "Oh, great! Well, I'm looking for..."

Giles disrupted her by saying "I know what you're after." Giles then bent down under the desk, in search of something.

He then pulled out a thick book, smiling, and with a heavy thud placed it on the desk.

The ominous word 'Vampyr' seemed to be calling out to her with a sinister sensation that filled her with dread.

"That's not what I'm looking for," Buffy said while slowly backing away from the book and Giles both. "Are you sure?"

Buffy confirmed her previous statement, saying, "I'm way sure." Giles nodded. "My mistake then," he said and once again bent down behind the desk.

Buffy wasted no time in getting out of the library, away from the book and most importantly, away from _him_.

She had no idea of who 'Giles' really was, but she had no wish of finding out. All she wanted at the moment was to get as far way from him as possible.

.

.

_Next time meeting up with Cordelia didn't exactly go as planned because of the dead guy._

_Oh, sorry, you probably don't know anything about that. Man, you're lucky!_

_Anyway, according to Cordelia someone has stuffed a dead guy in Aura's locker during gym, which is kind of the reason why we don't have to go anymore._

_Everything has a silver lining I guess. Ok, bad thought. Morbid bad thoughts begone!_

.

.

Buffy stood outside of the door to the gym building. Making certain that no one was around to see her break inside, she pulled the door of its hinges.

Stepping inside the room, she saw the stretches where a body laid with a blanket covering its full frame.

Sighing, she then pulled the blanked off the face and studied the marks over the body's neck. 'Vampire, just my luck,' she thought disappointed.

'I'd really hoped I could put all of this behind me.' "Great," she exclaimed to no one in particular.


End file.
